mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Freehaven
|mentioned = }} Free Haven, also referred to as Freehaven, was the oldest and most prosperous remaining city on the planet of Enroth from the years following the Silence and the fall of the Colonial Government up until the Reckoning.Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quote: "Free Haven is the oldest and most prosperous city in the Kingdom. With a natural harbor and the Oracle, it was only common sense for people to gather here since the Silence." (in English). 1998. Founded by the survivors of The Crossing, it was established either directly before or after contact with the Ancients was severed. A sprawling city-state, it was assimilated into the Kingdom of Enroth sometime after the defeat of Lord Alamar. History Land of the Free When the Ancients began their project to seed the Promised Land using the Tomb of VARN, they instructed the seed-races they sent into the Void to "Tend well the Guardian and house it securely away from the ship lest both be lost in a single misfortune." Free Haven was constructed for this purpose, and the survivors of the voyage relocated Melian there along with the Planetary Control Center. The city survived the fall of the Colonial Government, and grew into a larger port with a natural harbour, acting as the hub of the continent and its most prosperous settlement. By the 1100s, the phrase "all roads lead to Free Haven" had come into being.Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quote: "Though small, the village of Rockham serves as a trading post and rest stop for people travelling around the Kingdom. 'Though all roads may lead to Free Haven, nearly every traveler has to pass through Rockham to get there." (in English). 1998. The truth behind Melian and the Ancients became blurred over time, and she became more widely known as the almost mythical Oracle of Enroth who the true leaders of the continent depended on for guidance and advice. The Ironfist Reign During the reign of Morglin Ironfist, Free Haven was united into the Kingdom of Enroth, and became the established meeting place of the High Council of the Lords of Enroth. The mage, Serendine, apparently hailed from the city. During the Succession Wars, Archibald Ironfist controlled Free Haven for a time, during which he invited arms shipments from Regna and attempted to use Melian to further his ambitions. When Melian refused to cooperate, Archibald damaged her and stole her memory crystals.Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. New World Computing. Quote: "I am Melian, Guardian of Enroth. Thank you for replacing my memory modules. Archibald took them from here when I refused to give him any help in his battle for succession. Your timing is impeccable. The Kreegan have invaded our world, and you must try and stop them. Unfortunately, Archibald’s attempts at extracting information from me have damaged me enough that I cannot help you directly now. Instead, I can only give you advice. (in English). 1998. The city was liberated by Roland Ironfist when he defeated his brother and assumed the throne. Temple Stone, named after one of the lords of Stone, was constructed at the city's northwestern edge at some point. In the 1160s, it was burnt down by the Celestial Order, but was rebuilt in 1165 with the efforts of Anthony Stone and the Heroes of Enroth. The Heroes often visited Free Haven in their quest to destroy The Hive - upon convincing the Council of their good intentions, they exposed Slicker Silvertongue here, and visited and partially repaired the Oracle. As with the rest of the planet's cities, Free Haven was apparently destroyed in the Reckoning, which took place in 1175. Topography While initially home to many races, the city was predominantly populated by Humans during the 1100s. It was home to a dragon tower. The port's flagship was the Windrunner. An extensive sewer network had been constructed in the city's perilous subterrane, and thieves periodically gathered within to stash loot. Deep in the underground, the Prince of Thieves had established a secret base. Free Haven housed several guilds and facilities, including a Buccaneers' Lair, magic guilds, Shadow Guild and a slew of traders. Across Temper's Lake, Castle Temper lay on the city outskirts, while the village of Rockham was situated on the northwest road, nearby a major Temple of the Moon. The city bordered the Frozen Highlands on the south. Gallery File:FreeHavenTempleStoneRuined.png|Temple Stone in Free Haven, destroyed by the Celestial Order File:FreeHavenTempleStone.png|The reconstructed Temple Stone Appearances *''Might and Magic VI'' *''Might and Magic VIII'' (mentioned only) Sources Category:Towns of Enroth